


Little Prince (this is the very ecstacy of love)

by Skrigget



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Injury, Brief mention of kidnapping, Consensual Underage Sex, Damian Al Ghul - Freeform, It sounds heavy but it really isn't that bad, M/M, Rough Sex, They love each other, Timothy al Ghul, mainly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrigget/pseuds/Skrigget
Summary: “Mistakes happen,” Tim says, emphasizing the word carefully, “It’s not the end of the world.”“Tell that to grandfather,” Damian spits.“I will,” Tim says.“I’m an al Ghul, we don’t make mistakes,” Damian says and pulls harder.“I’m an al Ghul,” Tim says, his hands still holding onto Damian, “and I make mistakes.”
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 307





	Little Prince (this is the very ecstacy of love)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in quarantine. I haven't left the house in 9 days. I've decided to start writing again. This is the first fic I have finished in, what, 2 years? Omg.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of kidnapping, mentions of arranged marriage and underage sex. Mentions of violencee, threats and wounds. Mentions of Ra's being a creep. It sounds heavy, but it really isn't. They totally love each other. Tim and Damian, that is. But please be aware of the warnings before you read. 
> 
> Also: take care of yourself these days!
> 
> Is there a reason for the Hamlet quote? Not really. Is it taken out-of-context? Oh yes. But somehow it just fitted so wel.

“Come, go with me; I will go seek the king.

This is the very ecstacy of love;

What, have you given him any hard words of late?”

Hamlet, Act II, scene I

Damian’s entire body aches. He grumbles as he drags himself towards his chambers. His back is straight and his head is held high but only because he would never let the guards see him crumple. They all acknowledge him with appropriate head-bows as he passes them. They open the doors for him and he walks as quickly as he can without stumbling or limping.

He finally reaches his chambers and the guard opens the door. Damian enters and waits for the door to click shut behind him again before he lets out a deep, shuddering sigh that sounds painful even to his own ears.

“Wow,” a familiar voice says and almost – _almost_ – startles Damian. He looks up and sees Timothy resting on the bed. He looks entirely too comfortable. “That sounded bad.”

Damian doesn’t answer him but walks further into his room and starts to slowly pull each piece of his garment off. He grimaces when the uniform he is wearing sticks to his skin because of dirt, sweat and dried blood. He hears Tim get up from the bed and walk towards him.

The older boy – young man, really – stands right in front of him. He is still a few inches taller than Damian but Damian is also only seventeen still so he’s hoping for a late growth spurt to make him tower over the other.

“It’s sounds painful as well,” Tim goes on. “Need a hand, Damian?”

“Fuck off,” Damian growls and continues to slowly pull his shirt over his head. He almost whimpers when it gets stuck and he can’t pull it free. He manages to hold it in by clenching his teeth together. He hears Timothy sigh heavily and when he looks at him he has his arms crossed and is staring at Damian with furrowed eyebrows.

“When will you stop being so idiotically stubborn and let me help you, little prince?” Timothy asks, slight amusement still obvious in his voice.

It annoys Damian to no end. “Never, Drake,” he hisses. “Now please leave.”

Tim rolls his eyes. “This is my chamber too,” he argues.

“Go somewhere else,” Damian tries to order but it sounds more like he’s begging. Everything fucking _hurts_. “There are hundreds of rooms around here.”

“More like thousands,” Tim mumbles. “Seriously, Damian, let me help you,” and his voice is closer to gentle now but still stern. “Humor me. For my sake.”

Damian grunts and tries to pull the shirt over his head again and ends up shouting.

“Oh, for fuck sake,” Tim says angrily. “Let me help you right now or so help me I will tell Ra’s about your failure tonight!”

The words hurt like a slap to the cheek and Damian actually freezes. Then he inhales deeply and finally lets his arms fall uselessly down his body. He refuses to look at Timothy as the older boy drags Damian towards the bed and pushes him down so he sets on the edge.

Timothy slides to his knees in front of him and begins to examine him. He works in tense silence as he slowly pulls the blood-soaked shirt over his head. Damian refuses to make a sound. He’s an al Ghul. He was trained better than this. These injuries are nothing. He will not react.

Tim actually hisses when he sees the state of Damian’s bruised and bloodies torso. “Jesus,” he whispers. “How badly are you injured?”

“Nothing to concern yourself with, Drake,” Damian bites.

The words makes Tim snap his head up and look for Damian’s eyes but the younger boy still won’t look at him. Tim is quiet for a moment as he begins to clean Damian’s chest with a cloth. Damian is biting his tongue so hard his mouth fills with blood.

“Tell me what happened,” Tim says. It’s not a question.

“No.” Damian still refuses.

“Please,” Tim says. “I want to know.”

“I failed,” Damian hisses and confirms Tim’s previous words. “We were ambushed. Ten men died.”

Timothy stops his movement and sits very, very still while he looks at Damian. He gets up to get the bandages and something to stich Damian back together with.

“You should go to the infirmary,” Tim says. “But I know you won’t. Not unless Jason forces you.”

Damian glowers at Tim. “You will _not_ tell him.”

Tim inhales deeply. “He will know soon enough anyways, D,” Tim says. “You should tell him yourself and get it over with.”

Damian looks away and doesn’t say anything. He knows Timothy is right. Jason Todd, his bodyguard, has an annoying habit of worrying about Damian. Especially when he’s been on a trying mission without him. Damian knows Todd would prefer to always be with Damian when he goes away, but Todd is needed with the league. He is one of their best fighters and he cannot always be next to Damian (or Tim, for that matter). Damian is old enough to take of himself. Or should be, anyways.

“Grandfather will not be happy,” Damian says. He hates how he almost sounds like a worried child.

“I will talk to him,” Tim says. “Make sure he has some good news first.”

Damian looks at the elder. “Your mission went well then.”

Timothy shrugs. “It was only a brief negation.”

“With the head of the UN,” Damian says.

Timothy just shrugs. “Let’s just say he is still willing to look the other way for Ra’s.” He looks up and meets Damian’s eyes. There’s something dark in his blue eyes. It makes Damian’s heart flutter. Timothy smirks and then gets back to work on cleaning Damian’s many wounds.

“Who did this to you?” he asks after a while.

“Doesn’t matter,” Damian says.

“I hope they are dead,” Tim says.

“Of course,” Damian says.

“Good,” Tim says and meets Damian’s eyes again. They are silent for a heartbeat or two and then Tim continues his work.

It takes the better part of an hour before Damian is patched together enough that he doesn’t need anymore immediate medical treatment. He sighs heavily and gets up to take a long, hot shower. As he stands, Tim grabs his wrist and stops him. Damian turns to look at him.

“What?” he asks.

“I didn’t mean it,” Timothy says. “What I said about the failure, I was only angry.”

Damian furrows his eyebrows. “It _was_ a failure,” he grits out. He tries to pull free but Tim’s grip is strong and he isn’t letting go.

“ _Mistakes_ happen,” Tim says, emphasizing the word carefully, “It’s not the end of the world.”

“Tell that to grandfather,” Damian spits.

“I will,” Tim says.

“I’m an al Ghul, we don’t make mistakes,” Damian says and pulls harder.

“ _I’m_ an al Ghul,” Tim says, his hands still holding onto Damian, “and I make mistakes.”

“Not by blood,” Damian argues although he knows it’s an old argument and one he will not win (never has). “And not by choice.”

Tim rolls his eyes and moves his hands so they are on Damian’s face, forcing him to look at Tim and meet his determined, steely eyes. “Do you think I’m so incapable, little prince, that I wouldn’t have left already if I wanted to?”

Damian tries to argue: “You were kidnapped.”

“I’m aware,” Tim snaps. “That was eight years ago. I’m still here.”

“In a loveless, arranged marriage,” Damian goes on and hates himself for it. He watches how Tim inhales sharply and his eyes narrow dangerously. Damian hates himself - but right now he also hates Timothy and he wants him to hurt (just a little bit).

Tim knows what he’s doing, however, and he isn’t letting Damian get his way. “That’s not how I see it,” he simply says. “And it’s not how you see it either.”

“How do you know?”

“I know _you_ , little prince.”

Damian doesn’t know what to say so he just turns around and leaves. Timothy finally lets him.

When he’s under the shower he tries to clear his head. He has analyzed the fight over and over again to figure out where it went wrong, why someone was able to sneak up on them, surprise the league of assassins and kill ten of their men.

He gets out and dries off. Grandfather will be furious. And when grandfather if furious, he is deadly. Damian can only hope Timothy can calm him down first. Timothy is Grandfather’s greatest weakness. Damian’s too, probably, but he won’t admit that – least of all to Timothy. His Grandfather will not kill him, not for this at least, but the punishment is going to be severe. Todd might try to intervene. Damian will have to talk him out of that. Todd doesn’t need to be punished as well.

He sighs as he walks back into the bedchamber. He finds Timothy on the bed with his back turned to him. He looks like he’s sleeping so Damian allows himself a second to look as his husband. At his lean, muscular back, his strong shoulders and his dark hair that curls slightly in the back.

Damian hisses slightly as he crawls into bed. He wants to press a kiss between Tim’s shoulder blades but resists. Instead he turns around so they are back to back and he closes his eyes to sleep. Only a few seconds later he feels Timothy shift. And then another few seconds later he feels a warm hand press gentle against his back. He ignores it as Timothy slowly, carefully, lets his fingers wander down Damian’s naked back and then around to his chest. Damian swallows another hiss as Tim’s starts to run his hands up and down Damian’s abs. After a few minutes of this he finally turns around and faces the other man.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

Tim blinks and then he smirks. The sight makes Damian shiver. “I’m making you feel better,” Tim answers.

“Timothy – “

“No,” Tim interrupts, “shut up and let me.”

Damian tuts but lets Tim press kisses against his shoulder, his neck and his collarbone. He closes his eyes as Tim presses him slowly, carefully, down on his back and continues to trail kisses down his chest. Tim’s movements are so slow and gentle, it’s enough to make Damian want to growl. He swallows it, however, and lets Tim work his way down his body.

They are both naked so when Tim pulls the covers away and reveals Damian’s half-hard cock he instantly gives it a quick lick. Damian has to cover his mouth to drown out the sudden shout that leaves his mouth. Tim looks at him with coy eyes and a smirk still playing in the corner of his mouth.

“Let me hear you,” he whispers as he kisses Damian’s thighs. “Come on, little prince.”

And then takes the head of Damian’s cock into his mouth and Damian groans. He runs his tongue down the shaft and moves his head up and down until he has Damian’s cock all the way in. Tim is unbearably good at sucking cock. It wasn’t that long ago since Damian found this out. For a long time, Tim had refused to do much more than kissing and the occasional hand-job with Damian, even after they were married. They had consummated the marriage on their first night, of course, as they should. But then he’d made Damian wait an excruciating long time before they did anything even remotely similar again. Damian had tried not to whine about it because it made him sound like a child but it was infuriating.

“What are you so worried about?” Damian had shouted once. “You are an assassin!”

“Yes, but I am no child molester,” Tim had answered.

Now, he uses his hands to hold Damian’s hips down as he moves his head slowly up and down while he sucks to the best of his ability. Damian is desperately trying to wiggle free so he can push his hips up into the unbearable heat of Tim’s mouth but his husband is frighteningly strong.

After a few minutes of this torture, Damian is about to lose his mind.

“Timothy!” he hisses. “ _Do_ something.”

Timothy pulls off with a smug grin. “I am doing something,” he answers coyly.

“Do something more,” Damian huffs.

Tim laughs. “How demanding, little prince. Tell me what you want?”

Damian doesn’t answer right away and Timothy starts to kiss his thighs again. When he bites into Damian’s flesh, the younger boy shouts and then tries to kick Timothy off. In the process Damian manages to pull on his new, sore stiches and he hisses loudly and his whole body tenses immediately.

Timothy sits up instantly. “Damian,” he says.

“I am fine,” Damian answers. “It is nothing.”

“You are in pain,” Timothy argues.

“You _are_ a pain,” Damian mumbles.

Timothy sighs in annoyance and crosses his arms. “What should I do with you, Damian al Ghul?”

Damian just rolls his eyes and smirks. “I don’t know, what do you want to do?”

Timothy returns the smirk. “Oh, lots of things, believe them.”

“Do it,” Damian whispers, red coloring his cheek. “All of it.”

Timothy actually groans at the thought. “Not tonight, my little prince,” he whispers as he leans down and hovers over Damian with a hand on each side of his head and his body straddling Damian’s right thigh. “But I can do something else for you.”

“What?” Damian asks, impatience coloring his word in annoyance.

“I could ride you,” Tim says casually, as if talking about the weather. The thought makes Damian buckle his hips which in turn presses his thigh against Tim’s hard dick. The older boy throws his head back and moans. “Or,” he goes on, voice slightly husky, “I can fuck you into the bed. Which do you prefer?”

Their eyes meet and Damian shivers. “Anything,” he whispers.

Tim smiles and it is not a smirk this time; it is genuine. There is a heartbeat of silence between them. Then Timothy leans down and presses his forehead against Damian’s. “I missed you, Mera Ishq.”

“Mujhe aap ki bahut kami mehsoos huwi,” Damian answers. “Meri Jaan,”

Their lips meet in a sweet and sure kiss that quickly turns deep, passionate and desperate. Damian’s grabs ahold of Tim’s hair and yanks him closer. Tim moans into Damian’s mouth and situates himself so he can grind his dick against Damian’s. Damian pushes his hips up desperately, ignoring the way his wounds hurt and his stiches stretches and pull at his skin.

Tim pulls back, panting, and stares down at his young husband with fire in his eyes. Damian is gripping his thighs and digging his nails into Tim’s white skin.

“What do you want?” Tim groans as he leans back so he can better circle his hips. “Tell me, Badshah.”

“Fuck me,” he breathes desperately, “ _fuck_ me, Timothy.”

Tim meets his eyes, licks his lips and nods seriously. “As you command, little prince,” he whispers. Then he moves between Damian’s legs and carefully lifts them up so he spread them apart. Damian swallows his whimper and focuses on Timothy’s mouth as it descends on him.

Another thing Timothy is unbearably good at is eating him out. Damian bites down his hand not to shout as the older boy pushes his tongue into him and starts to fuck him with it. He knows Tim wants to hear him, he knows it turns the older boy on, but the guard is still right outside their door and even now – nearly two years into their marriage – Damian still has a hard time knowing people can hear them – and probably reports everything back to Grandfather, that creep.

Timothy doesn’t care, of course. Timothy _wants_ them to hear. Wants them to hear everything. Timothy is always loud. When Damian fuck him, Timothy always screams. Damian knows it more for show than anything else, but it always makes him fuck Timothy harder and harder until the boy is hoarse and his voice will be scratchy for days.

Tim pulls back and looks at Damian. Damian knows how he must look; pupils blown wide, chest heaving, teeth digging into his lip, fingers gripping the silk sheets and a thin layer on sweat covering his body. Tim licks his cock and Damian pushes against his mouth and moans loudly.

“You’re so pretty,” Timothy groans as he licks again. “So fucking pretty.”

He’s grinding his hips against the bed, rocking them to get friction. It’s the hottest thing Damian has ever seen.

“Please,” Damian begs, not caring how he sounds.

“Please what?” Timothy asks before he pushes his tongue into Damian again and the younger boy turns his head to hide his face in the soft pillow. “Tell me, little prince, what you want me to do you.”

“Stop torturing me,” Damian snaps.

Timothy actually laughs. “You and I both know this isn’t torture, Maahtaab. If only it was, our lives would be a lot better.” 

Damian grits his teeth and grabs Timothy’s hair again. He pulls his head back so his throat is bare. Timothy grins so Damian can count his teeth but doesn’t resist the hold. “Fuck. _Me_. That’s an order.”

Timothy licks his lips slowly. “As you command, little prince,” he says darkly, huskily.

He grabs the oil on the nightstand and pours it over both of his hands. He grabs Damian’s thigs and smears the thick liquid over his dark skin. Damian opens his mouth to make another complaint but then Timothy presses a finger into him and Damian groans and his eyes flutter close.

Timothy is fast but not rough. He adds another finger quickly and opens Damian wide before he finally adds the third. Timothy refuses to fuck Damian if he hasn’t opened him with three fingers; this they also used to argue about until Damian finally gave up.

He’s a mess on the bed; his oil-soaked legs has dirtied the sheets, he is arching his back and pushing his hips closer to Timothy, rocking against his fingers desperately. His head is twitching and his hands are gripping the headboard so hard his nails are threatening to break.

“Fuck,” Timothy curses in a rough voice. “You’re beautiful, little prince. I could look at you forever. So fucking pretty. _My_ little prince. Perfect.”

“Timothy,” Damian whines. “Jaan-e-man.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Timothy hisses as he fucks him deeper and harder with his fingers, holding his legs open with his other, bruising hand. “I could do this forever. You are so fucking amazing.”

Damian knows he’s going to come soon and he also knows there is no use in warning Timothy, since it will not make the other boy stop his movements. He contemplates making another protest but it’s useless so he lets himself go and only focuses on the way Timothy manages to find all the right spots inside of him every time.

Damian’s body arches up, tense and desperate, as he comes with a shout and a string of interesting curses in several different languages.

Timothy fucks him through it until Damian is shivering and shakes his head. Immediately, Timothy stops and leans back. He stares at Damian with hungry eyes but he doesn’t do anything but watch as Damian catches his breath.

After a while, Damian finally opens his eyes and looks at his husband. Timothy’s face is heated and his pupils are blown wide. His hands are wet with oil and he is still naked and very hard.

“You are a mess,” Damian informs him.

“Says you,” Timothy counters.

Damian rolls his eyes and pushes himself up. He grabs Timothy’s face and pulls him closer. Their lips meet and Timothy bites down on Damian’s lips hard. Timothy moan’s into Damian’s mouth as he starts to grind his dick against Damian’s. Damian is oversensitive and every nerve feels like it’s on fire but it’s still _so good_. He throws his head back and whimpers, half in pain and half in pleasure, as Timothy pushes down harder and faster.

Then his husband pulls back suddenly and grabs the oil again. He pours it into his hand and wraps it around his cock. He gives it a few good strokes as he looks at Damian on the bed.

“May I, little prince?” he asks. His voice is so rough it sends shivers down Damian’s spine. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

Damian opens his quivering legs wider. “I’m an al Ghul,” he tells Timothy, “I can deal.”

Timothy gives him a very serious look. “You don’t have to deal with anything, Maahtaab,” he says. “I would never hurt you.”

“I know that,” Damian says, quickly. “You aren’t hurting me, just do it.”

Instead, however, Timothy leans back and sits up. Damian gets up on his elbows and glares at him.

“What?” he snaps.

“Little prince,” Timothy whispers seriously. “Tell me if this is too much.”

“I just said – “

“I’m being serious!” Timothy strokes his cock again and moans loudly. “This is _good_ ,” he tells Damian. “Just looking at you is enough.” Then he leans over Damian and kisses him deeply. “It will always be enough, you are so gorgeous my little prince. So _fucking_ pretty.”

Damian whimpers again and kisses back with all the strength he has left. “I want you to do it,” he moans and wraps his legs around Timothy to pull him closer. “Please,” he whispers, “do it for me.”

Timothy meets his eyes and stares into them for a few long seconds. He is searching for something and Damian stares back, unblinkingly. Then Timothy nods, kisses him again and pulls back. He grabs a pillow and pushes it carefully under Damian’s ass. Then he leans down and kisses the inside of his thigs gently. He bites down carefully and Damian moans. Timothy sits back up, grabs Damian’s legs and pulls them wider apart. The other boy wraps them around Timothy once more. Then Timothy lines up and pushes in slowly.

Damian immediately goes rigid. He moans loudly, not thinking about the guards or his Grandfather for once. When he notices that Timothy has stopped moving, he wiggles closer and forces more of him in. It makes them both gasp and Timothy curses loudly.

“Come on,” Damian eggs on. “Do it. Come on, Timothy. Show me you are worthy of the al Ghul name.”

And Timothy pushes in so hard and fast that Damian nearly screams out. Timothy pulls back and fucks him deep, each motion rocking Damian back and forth on the bed. The younger boy grabs his own, half-hard cock and gives it a few good strokes. It’s painful but also so, so good. Timothy leans over him and buries his head in Damian’s throat and tells him how good he is, how pretty he is, how lucky he is to be married to him, how he will never grow tired of doing this, of fucking him or being fucked, how gorgeous he sounds when he comes.

The words makes Damian whimper and drag his nails down Timothy beg. He has let go of his cock again but Timothy sneaks his hand in-between their bodies and wraps his oil-soaked hand around it.

“Come for me, little prince,” Timothy whispers against his skin. “Come for me, my king.”

And Damian comes with a shout that is echoes in the bedchamber.

“Yes,” Timothy hisses, “yes, _yes_.”

Damian’s nerves are on fire, more so than before, and his body is shivering from the two orgasm. Timothy fucks into him and Damian is too desperate to do anything but moan and moan and moan until Timothy finally comes inside him and makes Damian bite down on Timothy’s shoulder not to scream again.

They are breathing heavily and unevenly. Timothy doesn’t move at first and Damian is too tired to do anything but lie there. Finally, Timothy pulls out slowly and Damian winces at the feeling. Timothy gets up from the bed and disappears to grab a washing cloth. Damian is half-asleep by the time he gets back.

“Shh,” Timothy whispers. “I’m just cleaning you, little prince. Go back to sleep.”

Damian doesn’t answer him but focuses on the feeling of Timothy’s gentle fingers on his skin. After a while, Timothy gets on the bed again, facing Damian whose eyes are half-open still.

“The bed is dirty,” Damian mumbles.

“So are we,” Timothy informs him with a smirk. Then he notices something and sits up suddenly. Damian stares at him in confusion. “Blood,” Timothy says. “You’re bleeding. Your back.”

Damian doesn’t immediately know what to do with this information. Timothy carefully wraps his arms around him and pulls him up and against his chest. Damian hisses when he feels how his wounds have reopened.

“Shh,” Timothy whispers. “Let me look.”

“I am fine,” Damian says. “I’m not a baby.”

“No, but you are my little prince, so let me do this for you.”

Damian rolls his eyes but leans forward so Tim can look. The following sigh is not a good sign.

“Well,” Timothy mumbles, “you’re not dying at least.”

Damian just snorts and leans back, his head rolling back to rest on Tim’s shoulder. He notices, once again, just how fucking sore he is all over and how much his whole body aches and hurts but he doesn’t want to tell Timothy that just yet.

“Let me rest for a second,” Damian says, “and then we can change the sheets.”

“You need to go to the infirmary,” Timothy informs him as he runs a soothing hand through Damian’s hair.

“No, I don’t.”

“It could get infected, Damian.”

“In a few seconds then,” Damian says and closes his eyes. “Just let me rest for a moment.”

There is silence for a moment. “Okay then,” Timothy whispers and kisses his temple. “Rest.”

Damian hums and falls asleep immediately.

**

Damian wakes up hours later in the bright white infirmary with Jason Todd staring at him with furrowed eyebrows and his arms crossed. Damian sighs and prepares for another lecture about self-preservation from the older man.

In another part of the enormous al Ghul fortress, Timothy al Ghul is telling his grandfather-in-law why it wasn’t Damian’s fault that his mission failed. Timothy has done his research for this, while Damian slept soundly, and he presents his evidence with a confidence that rivals even Ra’s. The old man watches his grandson’s husband with something akin to pride as he agrees to look into.

Timothy smirks complacent (and, really, he’s more al Ghul than anyone of them, Ra’s thinks) and heads back to the infirmary.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending sucks, and I'm sorry about that, but I needed to finish something.
> 
> I don't speak Urdu but this should (roughly) be what they are saying (please don't hesitate to correct me if I am wrong):
> 
> Mera Ishq = my love 
> 
> Mujhe aap ki bahut kami mehsoos huwi, Meri Jaan = I missed you so much, my soul 
> 
> Badshah = king 
> 
> Maahtaab = light of the moon


End file.
